The Circle
by Precious Pup
Summary: Written for the Thom E Gemcity Challenge on NFA. Two mysterious women in leather arrive at NCIS and will only talk to Thom E Gemcity. Just what has Thom/Tim been up to? Is he in danger? Will Tony get a dominatrix of his own? Secrets revealed.Drama & Humor
1. Chapter 1

Tony looked up in amazement as two black leather clad dominatrix stood in the center of the bull pen.

"Um can I help you?"

"They are after….Thom E Gemcity. I was asked to escort them up as Security had some concerns about letting them wander through the building." A thin rather weasely looking man standing beside them turned to address Tony.

"Oh really? Well _Thom_ isn't here right now but I'm sure I can assist you with whatever you may be after?" Tony smiled graciously and stood before the two impressively beautiful women.

They just stood there silently staring back at him. Tony felt the overwhelming desire to bow before them. Or should that be grovel?

The thin man who judging by his name badge was called Harold, whispered conspiratorially to Tony.

"They won't speak to anyone else other than Thom E Gemcity. Security checked them for weapons…although it did take them twenty minutes to go through the metal detector. Each."

"If they don't speak how do you know who they are after?" Tony stage whispered back.

Harold held up a piece of paper "They wrote it down. They said it was a matter of urgency."

Tony looked thoughtful "Well Probie …that's McGee….uhhh Thom should be back any minute. I can watch them for you if you like?"

"Oh good. They are starting to creep me out"

Harold looked relieved to be handing over his burden and shuddered when the women turned as one and looked at him as if studying his face for later destruction.

Tony clapped his hands "Ok well ladies this is Agent McGee's desk, known to you as Thom E Gemcity. Perhaps if you want to just wait here for his return?"

The two women nodded and Tony escorted them the few steps across to McGee's desk where they took up positions standing hands on hips either side of the desk.

"Okay I was going to bring another chair over but if you're comfortable like that?"

Silence.

"Right well I will be just here, if you want anything. Okay?"

Silence.

Tony sat at his desk and pretended to work shuffling papers while he studied the two women.

One was brunette and the other blonde. They were both tall, impressively so in the black leather boots they both wore.

The brunette wore a tight black leather studded bustier supporting her impressive bosom and a short leather strap skirt that reminded Tony of a roman centurion. She wore black leather lace up wrist guards and a silver studded leather collar. Her leather seemed covered in shiny silver metal studs or plates and intricate swirling Celtic silver stitching. There was an edging of fur around the top of her knee high lace up chunky heeled boots. Her dark almost black hair was pulled back tightly into a long plait that hung down past her shapely rear. With her shoulders and upper arms bare Tony could see the definition of muscle under her tanned skin and in her strong thighs. Tony decided to call her Xena as that was the closest comparison he could come up with. Her wide blue eyes were piercing over her high cheekbones as they swept the bullpen as she stood silent.

Now the blonde..phew. Her hair was white blonde and pixie cut short and full of gel. Her eyes were a striking green and her full bottom lip was coated in a rich black lipstick leaving her upper lip bare. She had two short parallel black lines running up her cheekbones on each side like war paint. She was wearing a halter neck top made of synthetic black shiny material that seemed almost made of fine rubber. It was skin tight and had a silver zip running down the front. Across her shoulders she wore a tiny bolero jacket made of shiny black PVC which ended in short sleeves leaving her arms bare. The fitted short skirt she wore seemed to be made of the same black shiny PVC material as her jacket. Her tiny skirt had slits up either side to allow for movement and her black knee high boots were sleek and apparently seamless. Around her hips she seemed to wear a sort of utility belt with a sleek phone, a PDA and a pair of metal handcuffs in select pouches. On her left forearm she had a slim something strapped and covered in black leather while her other wrist wore a studded leather cuff.

Tony decided to call her Scary Spice as he didn't have anything to compare her to.

Between the two women there was a wealth of flesh and tantalizing curves on display but there was also an air of menace about them as they stood, still but alert to their environment.

"DiNozzo! Have you got the contact number of the ex wife yet?"

Gibbs strolled into the bullpen with a coffee in one hand and without even blinking took in the two women standing beside McGee's desk before sitting across from them at his own desk.

"Tony! I asked you a question"

"Ahhh no Boss… not yet." Tony stood in front of Gibbs' desk for a moment waiting.

"Have you got something to say DiNozzo?"

Tony flicked his head in the direction of the two dominatrix and watched as Gibbs just looked at him.

"Ahhh No Boss" Tony went and sat back down at his desk and pretended to shuffle papers some more to give him a chance to see what Gibbs might do.

Nothing. Nothing is what Gibbs did. He didn't even look up at them but started pouring through the witness statements Ziva had collected on the recent death of a photo journalist whose body was found on The Barry.

Tony's patience was finally rewarded when Ziva entered the bullpen and stopped dead as she rounded the corner. The three women eyed each other off silently.

"Tony?" Ziva asked quietly "Who are those women at McGee's desk?"

"That Ziva is the million dollar question. They are waiting for McGiggle or well more specifically they are waiting for Thom E Gemcity. They won't speak to anyone else and so far all they have done is stand there."

"Oh" Ziva eyed them suspiciously then looked across to where Gibbs continued to ignore them.

"What has Gibbs said about them being here?"

"Nothing" Tony smirked

"Oh" Ziva decided that she too should play it cool and follow Gibbs lead. She went and sat down at her desk.

"Boss, I have been going over the photos of the crime scene and it looks like.."

McGee came around the corner of the bullpen his head buried in a file full of photos when he suddenly saw the two women and screeched to a halt in the middle of the bullpen, his mouth hanging open.

At McGee's appearance the two women seemed to suddenly come alive and they stepped eagerly towards him.

"The Time has come" Xena announced clearly

"The Circle of Truth has been Broken" Scary Spice declared

"You are in danger. You must come with us now" Both women chanted in perfect unison.

McGee looked horrified as he stared at the women.

"Oh Crap!"

(

_( Ok kind of drama and humor in one here. Let me know if you reading. Precious. Should be fairly fast updates as only couple weeks and challenge finished. Maybe 6 chapters total?)_


	2. Chapter 2

Tony watched as McGee appeared to be arguing with the two dominatrix..…and not getting very far.

"Come on Abby, you can read lips what the hell are they saying?" Tony was watching the monitor closely trying to figure out what was going on over in Interrogation Room Two.

To watch from Observation, well that was just sloppy but to watch through the surveillance camera? Well that was perfectly valid and not sneaky at all.

"Well if you would just shift over!" Abby elbowed aside Ziva and Tony with a grunt and peered closely at the small screen.

"He is saying something like… I never expected this to actually happen...something, something and then the PVC one."

"That's Scary Spice"

"Ok Scary Spice…she's saying they cannot risk him being harmed? Harmed? What the hell is she talking about?"

"Well that's what we are asking you Abby" Ziva sighed in exasperation as she elbowed Tony trying to gain more room as they crowded around the small screen.

"Ok furry boots…"

"That's Xena"

"Tony would you stop doing that! Ok Xena is saying….. others are investigating it may only be a matter of days…something, something. He took the vow of Truth. What vow?"

"Abby!"

"Ok ok…. Um something about the Gatekeeper? Or Keymaster maybe. I can't tell. The black lipstick just on her bottom lip is making it hard to see what she's saying."

"Gatekeeper?

"Why don't you just ask McGee what this is about?" Gibbs leaned over the three of them and they jumped guiltily.

"Gibbs! Um we were just….um discussing the quality of the monitors in here. Much better than in the other rooms. Why is that do you think?" Abby attempted to smile winningly.

Gibbs gave them all a stern look. "I'm sure once McGee has it all sorted out himself them he will tell you. Until then how about we get some work done?"

The two reluctant agents and one reluctant forensic scientist shuffled out of the room their eyes lingering on their friend and secret keeper still present on the monitor.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

McGee stood in front of Gibbs desk flanked by the two Dominatrix.

"Um Boss…can I have a word in private with you?"

"Is it about these two?" Gibbs indicated the women with a flick of his head

"Uhh yeah. They will be hanging around for a couple of days" Tim winced waiting for the outburst.

"A couple of DAYS McGee? I don't think so McGee. This is a Federal Agency. I can't just have you wandering around with those two at your shoulder for the rest of the week? I have an investigation to run. No"

Tim tuned and looked at the two women who glared back at him.

"Uh ok then I'm going to need to take a few days leave. I have something private I need to attend to"

"Leave? You want to just go? What the hell is going on McGee? Are you in trouble?"

Tim looked nervous "Umm No not really. Well I don't think so but they are taking precautions."

Gibbs just looked at McGee "Care to tell me what the hell is going on McGee?"

Tim sighed and turned to the two women "I'm going to have to tell them. Especially if you want to stay with me. I'll make them promise not to say a word. They have security clearance. They can keep a secret. Besides I have no choice."

The two women looked at him and then at each other for a moment before nodding.

"Right ok. Boss can we discuss this somewhere a bit more private? And I will tell Tony, Ziva and Abby at the same time so I don't have to repeat myself."

Gibbs nodded "Ok everyone down to Abby's lab. McGee has an announcement to make."

Tim winced as his private discussion just became very public and then with a sigh slunk off to the elevator trying to look as unobtrusive as possible which was very difficult when in a Federal Building and being trailed by two tall beautiful Dominatrix.

"Ok well um this is going to be difficult to explain……so I will just start and you can ask me questions later. Ok?"

Tim looked around at Gibbs, Abby, Ziva and Tony as they stood in Abby's lab and looked at him curiously.

"I suppose I should do introductions first. This is Boudica" Tim indicated Xena "and this is Justice" Tim indicated Scary Spice.

"Essentially they are here as my body guards…um ok how to explain that…' Tim frowned and then started up again.

"Ok well Thom E Gemcity is the head of a secret organization call The Circle of Truth."

"The Circle of Truth? I've never heard of them" Tony interrupted

Tim rolled his eyes "As I said it is a SECRET organization. It is a worldwide group made up of writers, journalists, poets, photographers, artists from all different countries, backgrounds and political leanings. The Circle follows the idea that it is the victor of the battle who writes the history and that is what then becomes 'Truth' regardless of what actually happened. Members of The Circle ensure that other aspects of The Truth get through to those that need to know to allow a more balanced view of history in the hope that mistakes won't be repeated. Is this making any sense to you?"

Gibbs nodded "You're the head of a worldwide secret organization. Gotcha"

Ziva looked doubtful, Abby was busy checking out the leather and Tony seemed to be waiting for the hidden camera to be pulled out and was currently checking his hair.

Tim sighed unsure if the team really understood.

"Ok so essentially we are a loose network of people that move information around. If a media mogul is discovered to own too much of a stake hold in any given media in a certain country creating an information dictatorship then The Circle makes sure that information is pointed out to certain people. Photos are released onto the internet discrediting unjust claims, censorship laws are at least allowed the freedom to be discussed, banned books are asked to be re considered and generally it's all very quietly done. No bells and whistles just attempting to give the actual truth a chance to be seen by those that want to find it."

"Ohh you're sounding very Lone Gunmen conspiracy theorist at the moment McGee"

"Yes thank you Tony. Well Boudica and Justice are here to keep an eye on me because…"

"The Circle of Truth has been broken" Boudica and Justice chimed in helpfully.

Abby shot up her hand "Ok I have a question"

"Yes Abby?"

"Boudica and Justice? Those aren't their real names surely?" Abby eyed off the two beautiful women standing far to close to Tim for her liking.

Boudica smiled. "No they are the names given to us by Thom and they will last the life of his term of service to The Circle. It also helps preserve our annominity."

The group jumped at the sound of the woman's voice for the first time. It was deep and rich with a remnant of a slight accent. English? No. Australian? No. South African?

Tim smiled "And I picked Boudica, well because that was the name of an Iron Age Warrior Queen."

Boudica smiled pleased and Gibbs had to admit that the name seemed to suit her.

"And Justice…well it seemed a good sort of futuristic superhero type name. Besides I'm hardly going to call them Jill and Jane am I?"

Suddenly Justice came to life with a voice that was surprisingly soft and gentle.

"Please do not be alarmed, friends of Thom. I understand that this is a lot to take in all at once. It took many meetings with Thom before he was ready to be joined with The Circle."

"You mean McGee" Gibbs was firm.

"No I mean Thom E Gemcity. As Timothy McGee he is in loyal service to his country and its beliefs and ideals. As Thom E Gemcity he is free to imagine other ideals and other possible futures. He is shackled only by his imagination"

"Uh huh…you do know they are the same person?" Gibbs was doubtful and attempting to register these women's level of sanity.

Boudica took a deep breath and her leather corset strained around her tremendous bosom unintentionally drawing the team's attention.

"Let me explain. I can see you have your doubts. Justice and I are independantly wealthy and rather than become Paris Hiltons with internet sex tapes and trashy magazine exposes we travel the world in service to The Circle. It has given us a use and a purpose."

Justice continued after a piercing smile which made her green eyes sparkle

"Each of our families made a great deal of money over generations by smothering the truth of many injustices. Now we work towards using some of that money to ensure similar injustices cannot happen in the same way in the future."

"So the whole Dominatrix thing?" Tony couldn't help his curiosity and wanted to know if Probie really did have two pet Dominatrix at his beck and call.

Boudica smiled "So sue us. We're wealthy eccentrics. I like wearing leather"

Justice smiled dangerously at Tony "Oh I am a Dominatrix. It's just that I use my powers for good and not exclusively for men's sexual pleasure."

Tony laughed nervously not really sure if she was jerking his chain or not. And then coughed as Justice gave him a thorough once over with her eyes.

"There is another problem" Tim decided to continue on and try and get it all out of the way.

Gibbs sighed "Of course there is. Well what it is?"

"The reason Boudica and Justice are here to protect me is …..well the previous head of The Circle of Truth is dead. There are no guarantees it is linked as membership to The Circle of Truth is highly secret but until they can be sure his death has nothing to do with The Circle they will stay with me. I didn't even know until they just told me who the previous head of the organization was."

"Look McGee I really don't want this affecting the case…."

"That's just the thing Boss. This is about the case. The previous head of The Circle was Justin Getz."

"The dead photojournalist whose body was found on board The Barry?"

Tony's attention snapped out of the Sex place and he was suddenly focused on the case they were currently working.

"The Circle has been broken" Justice and Boudica chimed in mournfully.

(

_(Thank you to all those reviewing and letting me know what you think.Ii hope I can maintain your level of interest in this little story. I will try and keep with the quick updates. Precious)_


	3. Chapter 3

Justice's soft voice cut through the team's surprise.

"Justin Getz became the head of the Circle of Truth some years ago when he managed to take photographs of a powerful industrialist undertaking a deal with a local Zambian warlord to use so called 'abandoned' land as a uranium dumping ground. Local villagers were being forcibly removed from their homes and land in order to provide this land. With the help of the photos the deal was blown wide open and the villagers now have their homes back."

"I've never heard anything about this?" Gibbs frowned as he searched his memory banks for any triggers.

McGee nodded "That's the point. That's what The Circle do. There is no point being a secret organization if we go around announcing ourselves is there? The media are contacted only when necessary and it is never traceable back to the organization."

Ziva looked thoughtful "So what did you do McGee, to become the Head of this group?"

The other members of the team looked up at him expectantly.

"Ah well ….. I was able to create a way that all the different members of The Circle could communicate in code internationally without suspicion."

"And that would be..?" Gibbs resisted rolling his eyes. Just. Seriously could this day get any weirder?

"Rock Hollow"

"Excuse me?"

"My book. Rock Hollow has been typeset in such a way that it is used as a code book for The Circle. It is published in many languages all around the world, it is easily available, easily replaceable, and you can order one from Amazon books and have on your doorstep in 24 hours. It doesn't look suspicious for a journalist to be carrying a book like that with them, even when traveling internationally. A misplaced asterix here or a double comma there gets lost amongst the story."

Tony frowned "Wait, wait…okay let me get this straight. So not only is your alter ego Thom E Gemcity Head of a large secret international organization but the book that you wrote is a code breaker enabling them to send messages to each other?"

Tim pursed his lips and looked thoughtful. "Ummm Yes"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and looked at Mister Innocent who seemed to have developed a knack for constantly pulling surprises out of his butt. They did say it was always the quiet ones you have to watch.

"Well that would have been nice to know when we were chasing YOUR Stalker McGee! The stalker that was killing people according to your words? From your book?" Gibbs glared at his young agent

Tim tried anxiously to defend himself.

"That's just it Gibbs! I wasn't approached by The Circle until after that. In fact that whole mess showed me just how fragile the Truth was and convinced me of how easily it could be manipulated by those in power. I wanted to try and find a way to do _good things_ with the words I created.

The whole work was corrupted by the deaths of two innocent people. I couldn't look at Rock Hollow after that, let alone finish it without having some sort of higher purpose to it. The Circle was able to give me that. Please Boss. I need you to understand…"

Tim trailed off embarrassed somewhat by his outburst as his team considered the lingering effects of McGee's guilt.

None of them had thought to ask McGee how he had finished his book, once the immediate danger to Abby had passed. It seemed such an obvious question now.

"Well since we are all down here ….is there anything else you would like to add McGee?" Gibbs asked politely

Tim felt a small trickle of sweat running down his neck. Ok now probably wasn't the time to tell Gibbs about the coded messages he had started receiving via his on line gaming persona. He had no idea what they meant anyway and he was having enough trouble dealing with Thom E Gemcitys problems without adding an Elf Lord's to them.

"No I'm good" Tim nodded, convincing himself. That would be a story for another time.

"Are you sure McGee?" Gibbs noticed McGee's reluctance.

"Yup, Head of International Secret Organization and code book creator is it for today…oh and possible future victim of course."

"Do not be alarmed Agent Gibbs… we will protect him until it can be proven that Justin's death had nothing to do with The Circle"

Boudica's voice rang deep and true as she stood beside Tim with Justice flanking him on the other side.

Ziva eyed the powerful woman and considered just what sort of opponent she might make. If anyone was going to protect McGee from possible threats around here it should be her. You don't just trust your team mate's lives to strangers. Boudica sounded confident but then again many fools could sound confident. She looked strong but was she fast? Was she light enough on her feet to take Ziva? Now Justice on the other hand was a different story. Ziva eyed the woman, appraising her and didn't miss the look Boudica and Justice sent her way. Interesting.

Gibbs nodded " Uh huh. And just how likely is it that The Circle and my current case are linked?"

"Very unlikely…but we will take no chances with the Gatekeeper"

Tony chimed in "The Gatekeeper?"

Justice smiled "When Thom became the Head of The Circle he also became the Gatekeeper. It is he who holds the Master List of all members of The Circle."

"Well can we see it?"

"No!" Surprisingly all three including Tim responded with the same answer and Gibbs turned a questioning eye on McGee who blushed.

"Ahh it's difficult..the list isn't actually a _list_. And it's coded into three different parts. It needs to stay private if at all possible. I haven't actually seen who is on it myself only been present at the procedure."

"The PROCEDURE?" Tony gave McGee a doubtful look which McGee returned.

"Don't ask"

Gibbs rolled his eyes "Ok …so we will investigate Justin Getz's murder in the standard way and IF his membership of The Circle appears IN ANY way involved in his murder then you need to understand we will need to investigate that lead…and require access to the membership list. Got that?"

McGee nodded grateful at least for the moment that Gibbs hadn't pushed.

Boudica bowed to the team "We will guard Thom E Gemcity, the Gatekeeper of The Circle of Truth 24 hours a day until you have achieved success in your endeavor. It is no use dissuading us Agent Gibbs. We can track Thom wherever he goes and will simply follow him. It would be better to allow us to stay close to him so we do not interfere with your plans by stumbling into unknown situations."

"And how do you plan to track him around the clock if we said no?" Ziva interrupted Gibbs who had been about to ask the same question.

Justice smiled and flipped open the leather cover on her forearm guard to reveal a super slim keyboard and screen.

"Via his GPS locator chip"

"If you have stuck it in his shoe then there are some serious flaws in that arrangement I don't mind telling you.." Tony piped up helpfully.

Boudica shook her head "No We inserted a tiny tracking chip into his gluteus maximus during Thom's initiation"

Abby burst out laughing "You have a GPS chip ….in YOUR BUTT McGee?

McGee blushed and mumbled and wondered if the Heads of other international secret organizations had to put up with this sort of embarrassment.

Gibbs held up his hands "Ok ok people…all right shows over. Let's get back to work. Ok McGee it seems for now it's a good idea to keep an eye on these two by having them stick close. But I still want you working on the case. The sooner you get done the sooner they can go…into their ice caves or flying cars or whatever it is they do when they aren't here"

"Thanks Boss" McGee was grateful. Sort of as he now realized he had two constant companions for the next few days. Great.

"Can you get us approval to have our weapons back….at least for when we leave the building?" Justice asked Gibbs her piercing green eyes meeting his blue.

"Weapons?"

Boudica was mournful "They confiscated them at security before allowing us up"

Justice smiled "Most of them"

Boudica grinned "Rarely do they find _all_ of the weapons we carry"

Tony's eyes drifted to Boudica's enormous chest. Hum what were those breasts? Double D's? E's? Can you get Double E's? She could certainly hide a hand gun in there and no one would find it. Hell she could hide a small semi automatic down there. Tony's mind lingered. No wonder she had them tightly strapped into a leather corset. She would need something like that to stop them over running a small country. There was something about how the soft flesh of her breasts quivered when she took a deep breath that made Tony certain that they were real and not silicone implants…

"Tony!" Gibbs head slapped his Senior Agent who had been staring entranced at Boudica's breasts for well over a minute. Any longer and he was going to start drooling.

Tony jumped from his pleasant contemplation as Ziva and Abby glared at him.

"Want to frisk me?" Boudica growled out with a fierce grin and Tony found himself almost blushing. Almost.

"Uh No thanks..sorry about that…I umm should go now" Tony high tailed it out of the lab before he got into anymore trouble.

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. "Okay okay I will talk to Security. Only for outside the building mind you. Now what are we talking here?"

"Bullwhip, knives, throwing stars.." Boudica rattled off a list and Justice chimed in "Oh and don't forget my tazer. Its been modified for my particular use."

Gibbs nodded. Of course. They couldn't have anything as simple as a gun now could they?

"Okay McGee. Let's get this circus on the road."

Gibbs disappeared out the door in search of more fresh coffee. It looked like he was going to need it.

Abby grinned as McGee and his two escorts headed for the Bullpen.

"Hey McGee…you show me your chip…and I'll show you mine?"

Abby grinned as McGee frowned at her teasing and stomped out of the lab muttering about what the head of an international organization needed to do to get a little respect.

_(This is a crazy little story... but I hope your enjoying it. Precious)_


	4. Chapter 4

"And so you didn't notice anyone else around when you found the body? Nothing unusual at all? Mr Lewis?"

Mr Lewis looked agitated as he eyed off the two women looming beside the NCIS Agent in front of him.

"Mr Lewis? Please just try and ignore them. They will do you no harm. Now are you sure you didn't notice anything"

"What sort of Agents are they?" Mr Lewis stared fascinated at the two women.

Justice smiled and Boudica grinned "Just consider us a sort of….Black Op's Unit"

Tim rolled his eyes "Please Mr Lewis? Dead body? Anything?"

Mr Lewis shook his head and McGee sighed as he handed over his business card.

"Ok well if you think of anything at all please call me."

It was the end of a very strange and very long day and McGee was pleased to be heading back to the comfort of his familiar desk.

It actually wasn't much fun to be stared at and have two armed Dominatrices as personal body guards. Now instead of the ladies in Admin downstairs thinking he was gay they would probably think he was into bondage. Great. Was that better or worse if it meant they thought he was straight? Straight but kinky?

Once he couldn't get a date because women thought he was too tame, too boring. Now? He probably couldn't get a date because people would think he was too wild.

Still the result was the same. Dateless. Tim felt breifly overwhelmed with self pity and sagging into his chair, sighed before starting to take off his jacket. Justice leaned over and helped slide it off and hung it up for him. He smiled his thanks before she stepped back into her allotted place at his side.

"Here let me" Boudica placed her hands on his shoulder and started to massage the tension knots out.

"I don't think it would be appropriate for you to……hummmmm ……ok I take that back don't stop…..hummmm that's fantastic hummmmm"

McGee sagged boneless onto his desk as Boudica worked her strong fingers professionally into his tender flesh.

"McGee!" Gibbs walked back into the bullpen along with Ziva and Tony.

"What? Sorry Boss" McGee sat back up with a lurch and Boudica withdrew to stand behind him.

"It's not fair…I want a Dominatrix…she could get me coffee…… call me Sir…do my filing…….McGee oh he has to have TWO…I don't think that's fair….I mean we are in a federal building….. he could share one but oh no they are HIS Dominatrix" Tony muttered under his breath while Ziva glared at him.

Tim shot him a look "I'm sorry Tony but I'm not going to lend you one as a personal slave to go get you coffee. They are here of their own free will. Perhaps when you are head of something other than the Wet T Shirt Talent Scouts of America then you can get your own?"

Tony shot McGee a dirty look and McGee poked his tongue out in reply while his Dominatrix grinned at the men's antics.

"All right people. Go home, get some sleep and then I need you back here bright and early to do it all again. Any hits on the BOLO for the ex wife Tony?" Gibbs strode through the bullpen, ever present cup of coffee in hand.

"Nada Gibbs. Seems fishy to me." Tony nodded confidently

"Yah think DiNozzo?" Gibbs smirked

"Do not be concerned for Thom's safety Agent Gibbs, we will be accompanying him home and will take turns tonight guarding him. One of us will sleep with Thom while the other watches. Do you have any preference as to who you sleep with first?"

Justice turned to face McGee, her face completely deadpan but her eyes sparkled with mischief.

Tony spat his drink across his desk.

"Pwwwwthhhh. Argghhhh now I've got my reports all wet"

Tim glared at Justice. "You know my place is too small for a spare room so I will set up a bed on the floor and you two can have the bed. You can take turns…watching me sleep on the FLOOR."

Tony choked again and gasped for breath at the new image in his head of Boudica and Justice in McGee's bed. Wearing just McGee's old MIT t shirts. That is one hell of a sleep over.

"Oh no I forgot! The Porsche is in getting a service. Damn. Now I'm going to have to take a taxi home with these two in tow" Tim sighed while Tony rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry? Are you expecting sympathy from me? Are you listening to yourself? Oh Boo Hoo my Porsche is getting serviced. Poor me how ever will I take my Dominatrix body guards home? However will I decide which one gets to sleep with me first? Please. Talk to me when you have some real problems."

Tony mopped up the worst of the coffee and saliva now spread across his reports muttering about uncharitable Probies. Now to top if off he was probably going to have to print all his reports out again. Stupid McGee and fulfilling _his_ sexual fantasies.

Palmer almost silently rounded the corner behind McGee's desk and was lost in quiet contemplation of two pairs of fantastic knee high leather boots when he suddenly found himself slammed face down onto the desk, sucking up paperclips.

"No no that's Palmer….he's a friend. Let him go!" Tim leapt up out of his chair angrily.

Boudica released Palmer who looked a little dazed after having his face slammed into an inanimate object. He finger waived nervously at the crowd gathered around staring at him.

"Hello? Umm nice boots" Palmer blushed in embarrassment at being the center of attention while he rubbed his throbbing cheekbone. Owwww

Tim rolled his eyes once he saw that Palmer was indeed fine and glared at Justice and Boudica. "Please don't go around assaulting people until you can ascertain that they are a real threat? We're going to need to order in something to eat tonight and I don't want the delivery guy beaten up."

Gibbs glared angrily at the two women "Hey… I have put up with you two and your mumbo jumbo so far because it kept you safe and out of the way but if you think this is some sort of joke? I take the safety of my team very seriously. There is already one man dead and I will not have another …"

Boudica's rich voice suddenly filled the bullpen as she stared down Gibbs angry glare.

"Do not think that we do not take our protection duty seriously. Thom is as valuable to us as Tim is to you. We take the task we have been given and the oath that we have sworn very seriously ……..regardless of the clothes we wear.

Do not mistake us for ignorant fools, simply playing a silly game Agent Gibbs. We know who you are and we studied you and the rest of this team before asking Thom to become the Gatekeeper. We needed to know who Thom's friends were, where his allegiances lie, who he protects and who he cares for.

Do not forget that _everyone_ is made up of more than the single facet we show to the world, Agent Gibbs. You were a marine sniper And a loving father. Were you any less of a loving father because you were trained to hunt down and kill people? Tony is both a fun loving playboy AND an excellent highly skilled Federal Agent. Ziva is a Mossaid assassin AND a generous caring friend.

Timothy McGee is both lawful citizen and a high level computer hacker. He is both a Federal Agent and a poet/novelist. Neither aspect of his selves makes the other any less. In fact it makes him stronger. His ability to use his imagination makes him a better computer hacker as he is able to see outside the specified parameters of the problem.

I ask you to see beyond the day to day Agent Gibbs as it is there that the threat…if there is any to Thom will come. If dressing in leather and PVC gets us attention and helps people remember our passing and what we do then so be it."

Boudica, Justice and Gibbs stared at each other while the rest of the team watched to see what result Boudica's speech might have.

And watched.

Gibbs finally seemed to have reached a decision as he glanced quickly across to Tim.

"Tomorrow I am going to need to see what it is that Tim holds. I need to understand just how dangerous and valuable knowing the membership of The Circle could be. I want to eliminate The Circle from our enquiries once and for all. Perhaps then we can all get back to normal. And you two can go home."

Boudica and Justice bowed their heads. "It shall be done"

Tim sighed.

Tomorrow was going to be a very interesting day.

(

_(Thanks for the comments guys. I hope you are enjoying.Precious. Thanks also to the Grammer Police who pointed out two dominatrix are dominatrices. Wow the things you learn! Hope I picked up and changed them all over)_


	5. Chapter 5

Tony eyed Abby as she stepped onto the elevator.

"My Abby….you're looking very ….um….. hard core today?"

Tony glanced up and down at Abby's outfit. Gone were the pretty bows and tartan skirts and they had been replaced with leather. Lots of it. And metal studs and chains. Lots of it. Abby practically rattled when she breathed.

And she was wearing a corset.

"Yeah Thanks Tony. I was feeling very hardcore this morning."

"Uh Huh" Tony eyed Abby warily as Ziva got on the elevator. Tony blinked.

Lately Ziva had started wearing pretty things. Nice skirts, heels, pastel colored blouses, pretty knit tops. He personally had liked the change. It made him less aware of how she could kick his butt at any time.

But Ziva this morning? She was back into her combat pants and had paired them with savage black military boots and a super tight fitting camouflage tank top. Her hair had been drawn back tight into a pony tail instead of hanging loose and soft about her face.

"Abby" Ziva nodded approving of her outfit

"Ziva" Abby nodded back knowing that Ziva would be at her side if anything went down.

Tony stood in the middle wondering what exactly he was missing as the communication between the two women swirled silently around him.

When the doors opened into the bullpen Abby and Ziva headed straight to McGee's desk and were greeted with a weary eyed McGee sagging tiredly at his desk and Justice and Boudica looking particularly bright eyed behind him.

Abby made a rather dramatic show of hugging McGee good morning and showering him violently with kisses which he survived with a grimace while Ziva eyed off her opponents.

Boudica was wearing a different version of what she had on the previous day, the thread through the leather now gold rather than silver and her leather studded collar exchanged for a beautiful golden metal torc around her neck. Golden rings sparkled on her fingers and thick twisting bracelets of gold wrapped around her toned upper arms. Golden wire was looped around the top of her thick plait which caught in the light as she moved. It was an eye catching combination.

Justice on the other hand appeared to be wearing an identical skin tight PVC and rubber outfit to the one she wore yesterday. But her eyes were different. They were still green but it appeared she was wearing contacts that gave her pupils like a cats.

Who wore an identical outfit but changed their _eyes_?

Ziva decided that if push came to shove over ownership of gentle McGee, Abby could play with Boudica but she wanted Justice. McGee couldn't be trusted to decide who owned him. He was too nice and wouldn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

Perhaps….once this was all over they could go to the gym and have a ………what had she seen on television once? A Smack down?

Surely they could have a tag team arrangement between the two Dominatrix and one Mossiad Assassin and one Forensic Scientist? Tony would willingly referee although Gibbs would be better as Tony would get too distracted, his whistle hanging out of his mouth as he ogled.

Team McGee verses Team Gemcity then?

Ziva had no doubt that it would get dirty and sneaky if such an event ever came to pass. McGee himself would probably be horrified (although slightly fascinated) so perhaps they should not tell him? Ziva didn't think McGee would approve of fold up chairs and honey dust being used in a physical fight between women. He was too much of a gentleman.

Ziva took her turn in front of the two women to hug McGee good morning and ruffle his hair, as if it was something she did everyday. Tim paused and stared at her suspiciously.

"Rough night Probie?" Tony was curious as he watched the four women, standing roughly at each corner of McGee's desk stare each other down with mild animosity.

Tim sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I don't want to talk about it Tony"

"Spoil sport" Tony frowned and returned to his desk where he started to slam his desk drawers shut, loudly for attention.

Tim sighed and tried to ignore the increasingly bizarre female audience around his desk. He felt dreadful.

Contrary to Tony's vivid imagination Tim's rough night had far more to do with a hard floor, uneasiness from being watched all night and some extended moral examination.

As he lay awake at two in the morning on his makeshift bed on the floor while Justice watched him from her chair, he had found himself returning to the emotional despair that had plagued him after Rock Hollow.

His _hobby _meant two innocent people were now dead. He had struggled with the reality of that for a long time and at first he simply stopped writing. All that seemed to achieve though was all the words he never said to people, the words that he stored up during the day just piled up inside his head clamoring for release.

At one stage he thought he was going crazy. He hadn't wanted to talk to anyone in the team about it because …well it was all tangled up in the characters they thought they were and in the teasing and the guilt and the fear.

So then he just free wrote in an effort to free himself of the voices, pouring out pages and pages of anger and confusion and filing them into his 'Never to be Looked at Again' ring bound file.

The look of fear in Abby's eyes as she saw the gun pointed at her.

The rattling sound of the metal trays as he pulled them out of their drawers in autopsy so he could look at the bodies.

The twisting in his stomach as Gibbs drove through the night wondering if they would be too late.

And then Justice and Boudica had come to him asking him to be a white knight and fight for truth. Fight for truth using _his words_. At the time it had been an intoxicating thing. He felt like it had set him free again. Free to write with conviction and faith and passion.

In searching for a way re claim a purpose for his work had he simply accepted a burden he wasn't ready for? Could he be a leader? Could _Thom_ be a leader?

While he whole heartedly agreed with the purpose behind The Circle of Truth's activities the reality of being their Gatekeeper and responsible for their annominity and consequently their safety suddenly seemed to be burden he wasn't sure he was willing to bare.

These thoughts had kept him tossing and turning all night so by the time the morning light peaked under his curtains he felt tired and exhausted. And cranky.

It also hadn't helped that Boudica had used up all of the hot water washing her ridiculously long hair this morning and Justice had beaten his top score on his Full Frontal Assault game.

His neighbor when he came to the door to complain about the noise never actually made the complaint as he was too distracted by whatever the two women were doing behind him. He had simply been given a very odd look before his neighbor beat a hasty retreat back to his own apartment. When Tim had turned around to see what they had been doing the two women simply smiled innocently at him…and put his Government issued handcuffs down onto his desk.

"Are you feeling ok McGee?" Ziva cooed, noticing her friend seemed out of sorts this morning and not his usual friendly, pleasant self.

"Thom did not get much sleep last night did you? You were anxious about something. I could tell. I did offer to run you a scented bath? I could have washed and brushed your hair? You should have accepted as it would have made you sleep better."

Boudica smiled fondly at Tim while Tony muttered loudly under his breath from his desk about how no one had EVER even _offered_ to run him a bath, scented or not.

"I was NOT going to have you watch me while I sat in the bath for the evening"

Tim knew he was being petulant and pouty and cranky and he didn't particularly care. He wasn't some child to need a nurse maid. Or a rubber ducky.

Justice smiled naughtily "We would not have minded"

"Exactly"

Abby and Ziva grinned triumphantly at each other.

"Alright people. Let's get this underway. What do you have to do to get hold of this list….Gatekeeper?"

Gibbs did his perfectly timed magic appearing trick and seemed to suddenly appear in the bullpen.

Tim sighed. Here we go.

"Ok. Well best place is probably Abby's lab as it will take a while to put together and we will need privacy…and computer access."

Tim looked at Boudica and Justice who nodded and smiled encouragingly at him. At least this time it wasn't going to hurt…well only his ego anyway.

The team trouped out of the bullpen surrounding a downcast Tim, Gibbs eyeing off Ziva and particularly Abby's choice of outfits with a smirk.

"Does anyone else have the overwhelming desire to tug hard on her plait…..and then run away?"

Tony whispered loudly as he watched Boudica and her long plait swaying tantalizingly close in front of him.

Abby grinned.


	6. Chapter 6

_(Thanks for the awesome reviews on this one, guys. I know it's quirky but..hey that can be fun to!. Precious)_

The team stood around expectantly in Abby's lab waiting for whatever was going to happen so they could get the membership list of The Circle.

"So?" Gibbs wasn't in a waiting mood.

Boudica dramatically turned out the lights and Abby and Tony giggled and ooh'd and ahh'd while Gibbs rolled his eyes. Seriously.

The half circle windows let in enough light to see but the normally super light and bright lab suddenly seemed very different with the lights out. Gibbs wondered if they were going to chant or light candles or something ridiculous.

Justice decided to put them out of their misery.

"As you know Thom is the gatekeeper…but there are three separate elements to unlocking The List"

"Earth, Wind and Fire?" Tony smirked and received a Gibbs slap for his trouble.

"No" Justice continued "There is the Gatekeeper, the Lockmaster and the Keeper of the Key. All three components need to be present in order to release The List. In this way no one person is solely responsible for its security."

"Uh huh" Gibbs sipped his coffee and hoped they would hurry up with their presentation or whatever it was they were going to do.

Tim with a nervous glance around the room reached into his pocket and pulled out a thick hexagonal disc and placed it on the table.

"Thom is the Gatekeeper"

Justice reached into a pocket on her utility belt and pulled out a similar disc with different markings etched into it and locked it into place against one side of Tim's disk.

"I am the Lockmaster"

Boudica slipped her disk out of a hidden pocket at her hip and slotted it into place with a snap beside the other two making a strange interconnected shape.

"And I am the Keeper of the Key"

McGee looked around and grinned to himself as he watched his team observing with interest and pretending they weren't. He leaned over the object.

"Thom E Gemcity"

The object sprung to life at the sound of McGee's voice and a blue laser line shot up to the ceiling from the center of the object before rotating and scanning the objects on either side it.

"Voice Recognition System activated. Welcome to The Circle of Truth."

A hologram of a slowly spinning ring hovered above the machine, projected brightly into the air, made all the more visible by the dim light in the lab.

Abby couldn't resist an actual oh and ahh this time and her fingers twitched to study the technology. Wow no expense spared here. Then again a secret society made up of writers, artists and truth seekers of all kinds would lean a little towards the dramatic.

"Ok so is that it? Will this thing…. download The List then?" Tony was curious as he peered closer.

"Oh no we have only past the first level of security. First we have coded Thom's DNA into the machine as part of the security function"

Justice and Boudica slid small glass slides into the machine before turning to McGee.

"What was on those slides?" Ziva asked curiously

"A sample of Thom's blood"

Tony screwed up his face "You carry slides of McGee's blood around with you. Ewww"

Boudica grinned "We could carry around slides of some other bodily fluid if you prefer?"

Tim blushed and shot Boudica a dirty look while Tony considered gagging. Justice quickly stabbed McGee's finger with a needle and squeezed a drop of fresh blood onto a tiny scanning plate for comparison.

The machine blinked and lit up with tiny lights and seemed to emit random bursts of radio static as if it was scanning for something across the air waves.

"Are we done yet?" All this technology jargon made Gibbs distinctly uncomfortable.

Justice grinned "Not quite….everyone thinks that we protect Thom for what is in his mind. But really it's his body we are after…."

Abby and Ziva started muttering angrily as Justice slid her hands up McGee's chest and started unbuttoning his shirt. Tim tried to help but his hands got slapped away and Gibbs eyebrows were nearly into his hair.

Finally Justice slid off his shirt and Tim stood there naked from the waist up blushing in embarrassment.

"Um ok so shirtless Probie…. I don't get the fascination?" Tony wasn't quite sure exactly where he was supposed to be looking.

Boudica reached into the bag she had brought down with her and pulled out a blue light bar torch and ran it across McGee's chest.

Tim's pale chest suddenly flared into a circle, covered grid like with both runes and mathematical formula.

"You have a secret fluorescent tattoo on your CHEST McGee? You got a tattoo …for THEM?"

Abby felt outraged. Tim only got tattoos for her!

Tony grimaced "Ouch that's a pretty big tattoo McGee? That must've hurt"

"We have ways of … distracting him so he didn't mind the pain so much"

Justice and Boudica grinned while Tim flushed in embarrassment.

Tony stared at his young team mate intently.

"So when was all this going on?"

McGee shuffled his feet awkwardly "Umm well remember a while back when you asked me if I wanted to come to the movies with you? When your date bailed on you? And I said I needed to get something urgently finished before deadline? Ok I actually spent the weekend in the Penthouse of the Hilton…with Boudica and Justice being initiated as The Gatekeeper of The Circle of Truth."

"Okay so the next time you say you're staying at home ALONE all weekend…doing BORING things I wouldn't be interested in …….what you REALLY mean to say is that you are actually being tattooed and chipped like a pedigree dog by your body guarding dominatrices?"

Tony gave his young co worker a narrow eyed suspicious look while Tim wondered just how long they were going to leave him standing shirtless in the middle of the lab.

Boudica cheekily winked at McGee and called out "Security Level Three". The machine whirred again into life and a beam of light scanned McGee's chest and the tattoo present under the blue light of Boudica's torch.

Boudica removed the torch, the markings disappeared and McGee was left standing there awkwardly for a second before he scrambled for his shirt.

Abby watched as Justice tapped away at the screen and keyboard she wore on her forearm, interacting with the machine remotely before she pulled a small chip out of the machine and handed it to Abby.

"The List has been released and it can be downloaded"

Abby gave McGee a sulky look, took the chip and went across to her computer and loaded up the massive file.

"There must be thousands of names on that list!" Abby protested her eyes growing wide at the information starting to scroll across her screen.

"Well you better get started then hadn't you?" Gibbs gave Abby a sympathetic smile while she pouted at him.

Tony's phone beeped and he checked it.

"Got a hit on the BOLO for the ex wife, Gibbs. Holed up in some dodgy hotel, down town."

"Let's roll" Gibbs couldn't help a smile. A break through, some action finally.

"Not you McGee. You stay here and help Abby with all of this"

Abby smirked and caught Ziva's eye as she passed.

Tim watched the rest of the team head out of the lab with a sigh before he settled down to the immense task of sorting the membership list against any available evidence from the crime scene. Cross matching finger prints, hair samples, phone numbers, anything they could find. It was going to take days.

Tim found himself hoping that the ex wife would throw herself in front of Gibbs and confess to the murder on sight just so he could get back to his regular life again.

Tony popped his head back into the lab and called out to McGee.

"And by the way MCGEE my date didn't bail on me……she got called up for a photo shoot……in Hawaii…..for Sports Illustrated!"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tim sighed with relief as he stood in the sun gazing at The Barry. Finally a few moments peace. He had managed to sneak away from Boudica and Justice…..and Abby ……and was now enjoying some solitude. It had been surprisingly difficult to slip away from them but Timothy McGee could be sneaky when he wanted to.

The computers were running the initial automated search components so for now there wasn't anything he could do to assist with the case anyway. And the looks of the three women following his every move were making him crazy.

He realized it had been two long days since he had been alone for any longer than the few minutes he needed to go to the toilet. And even in the men's toilets he wasn't necessarily safe. Ziva had previously made a bit of a habit of popping in when she needed to find someone.

Tim closed his eyes, took in a deep breath of fresh air and stretched out his arms.

Freedom.

He didn't even see the heavy iron bar as it swung at his head and he certainly didn't see the pavement rushing up to meet him as he collapsed unconscious to the ground.

_(Ohhhh whats going on? Hope your enjoying! Thanks for reading and please let me know if you like! Precious)_


	7. Chapter 7

Tim awoke to find himself cradled in Boudica's strong arms while she tenderly wiped hot blood from his forehead. He looked around in pained confusion. He distinctly remembered being upright the last time he had his eyes open.

"Shush it's alright Thom, your team has been called and they are on their way back." Boudica smiled down at his glassy eyed expression.

"Wha….What happened?" Tim blinked up at the bright blue sky.

"He happened"

Boudica nodded her head in the direction of Mr Lewis who was hog tied with electrical tape several feet away while Justice stood with one black high heeled boot on his chest ensuring he didn't wriggle away. When she saw that Tim was looking at her she waived and blew him a kiss. And then she ground her foot deeper into Mr Lewis's solar plexus to voice her displeasure at the damage her precious charge had received.

"Mr Lewis?" Tim's mind didn't seem to be its usual lightening fast self.

On hearing his name Mr Lewis started shouting at McGee, violently spitting his rage while his face turned purple.

"YOU! You and your….women! You were sleeping with her too weren't you? She wouldn't have been able to resist you. I knew it the minute you came down here with your pretty eyes that you knew. You KNEW what I had done. She was a WHO…"

Justice cheerfully slapped tape across the man's mouth and cut off the profanity sending the day back into a quiet peacefulness.

Tim looked up at Boudica attempting to make the connection. It really was quite pleasant here in her lap. Thinking hurt. His head hurt and the edge of his vision seemed a bit fuzzy.

"Who?" Tim dredged up the word he had been chasing.

Justice gave Mr Lewis a firm nudge with her boot and then turned and crouched beside Tim and gently tucked his fringe to the side of his forehead.

"It would seem Mr Lewis believed that Justin Getz was having an affair with his wife. He lured him down here and killed him. From what he was saying while we tied him up I believe that Mrs Lewis's body may be around here somewhere too. When he saw you come down a second time he figured you knew and had come looking for him. I don't think he is thinking logically at the moment. He is rather …..impassioned."

"How.."

Boudica gave a little laugh and gave Tim, her newly acquired Federal Agent teddy bear a squeeze.

"You were very naughty to sneak off like that Thom. It does make it a lot harder to protect you."

Justice leaned over grinned and pointed at her forearm guard, complete with screen and blinking dot.

"There really wasn't much point running away from us. You forgot about the GPS chip didn't you?"

McGee found himself smiling foolishly and nodding which made his head hurt and sudden the black at the edges of his vision swooped in.

"Naughty Thom"

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((

Tim awoke much later to find himself in a hospital bed in a small but bright, cheerful room filled almost to bursting with Gibbs, Tony, Abby, Ziva, Ducky, Boudica and Justice. They all seemed to be talking at once.

"Shusshhh" McGee crossly hushed them as his head pleaded for silence.

"McGee!" Tony's joyful cry went up, Ziva broke into a huge smile and Abby pounced on his bed, grabbing his hand.

"Are you ok there McGee?" Gibbs was concerned as he smiled softly at his adventurous young team member.

Tim considered and nodded slowly.

"Yeah just….a bit sore really. A really, really bad headache."

"You took a good whack to the head. Sounds like he might have had a chance to finish the job off if it hadn't been for Boudica and Justice."

Gibbs gave the two women a thank you smile and they nodded, pleased at the recognition.

Ducky put McGee's chart down and caught his attention.

"'They want to keep you in here for a few days observation. They have already done some scans and it would seem you have a remarkably think skull. You have a slight skull fracture on your right side but you should be fine."

"Thanks Ducky."

Tim smiled at his friends and then noticed Boudica and Justice preparing to leave.

"You're going? Already?" Tim called out to them.

It seemed strange that after saving his life they just disappeared again even though only a few hours earlier he had been wishing to be simply left alone.

Boudica smiled gently as her bright gold sparkled in the sunlight coming in the window, matched in beauty only by her fierce blue eyes.

"There is no reason for us to stay. We know Justin's death was not as a result of his involvement with The Circle. You are now safe and do not need our protection. There are others now who need our help."

Justice carefully wiped the black war paint stripes off her cheeks with a tissue so for the first time Tim saw her face free of paint. She looked young and beautiful. Softer. She stood at the side of Tim's bed and bowed solemnly to him, her voice gentle.

"Farewell Gatekeeper of The Circle. There may come a time when we will need to see each other again."

Tim smiled "I hope so. Farewell Lock Master. Farewell Keeper of the Keys. And thank you. Thank you for saving my life"

Justice and Boudica nodded and turned to leave the room. McGee watched them a little sadly. He had actually become to consider them as friends. Strange, sexy friends but friends none the less.

Suddenly the two women stopped and they turned and smiled at Abby and Ziva.

"He is yours to protect now. You will need to watch him closely. He can be clever and sneaky and he will try to slip from your grasp."

Boudica's rich musical voice brought a smile to Abby's face.

"But he has a true heart and he is worth fighting for" Justice nodded in Ziva's direction before they both slipped from the room.

"Huh" Tony gave Abby and Ziva a look. "What was that all about?"

Abby and Ziva just looked at each other and laughed while Gibbs shook his head.

Tim sat and looked out the window. The Doctor had come in and shooed the team out to give him a chance to rest. At the time he had been grateful and had looked forward to sinking into a restful sleep. Instead he found his mind restless as he considered the last few days.

The Circle has saved him twice. They had saved Thom E Gemcity by giving him a purpose and a reason to have faith and belief in his words. Without them he may never have published anything again.

And now they had saved the actual life of Timothy McGee.

He had become reluctant to continue as Gatekeeper of The Circle but now he wanted to justify their faith in him. Boudica, Justice and other members of The Circle all over the world, were right at that very moment doing what they could both large and small to try and make the world a better place.

He too would continue to do what he could to reveal the truth and protect innocents from injustice. He owed them that and more.

Tim lay back against his pillows and smiled. He felt better than he had in weeks. He felt purified as a blaze of purpose re kindled in him. As Timothy McGee and Thom E Gemcity he could be both the sword AND the pen for truth.

And suddenly there it was. The plot for his next book.

Thom's fingers itched to be near his beloved typewriter. Yes! It was good!

A Navel Commanders suspicious death during what was believed to be a sex act results in L.J. Tibbs' team being called in.

Woken late at night by a knocking at his door Agent McGregor finds a beautiful Dominatrix begging him to help her clear her name. Her client has been murdered and she believes she has been framed for his death.

Meanwhile forensic scientist Amy Sutton and Special Agent Tommy are amazed to find the Government issue handcuffs securing the Commanders body to the wall belong to none other than Special Agent McGregor.

Just what has McGregor been up to?

_Finis_

_(Thanks for the reviews on this story. Hope you enjoyed! Shakes head at myself...Precious. Please let there be a Dominatrix in Season Six!)_


End file.
